Forasteiros em KaiKai
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: No mundo mágico de KaiKai, poderosa fonte de magia para todo o Universo, uma guerra se arrasta há séculos. Para conter essa contenda, treze princesas recorrem à ajuda de treze terráqueos – adivinhem quem? FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer (que todo o mundo já sabe de cor): Saint Seiya não me pertence, é do Masami Kurumada, e que vá com Deus. Mas os Saints Mu, Shaka e Kamus são meus, mesmo, e ninguém tasca! (tô brincando... infelizmente eles são do Kurumada também ¬¬).**_

**Créditos a **_**Pisces Luna**_** pela genial idéia das fics de ficha de namoradas para os dourados.**

**Sinopse:**** no mundo mágico de KaiKai, poderosa fonte de magia para todo o Universo, uma guerra se arrasta há séculos. Para contê-la, doze princesas recorrem à ajuda de doze terráqueos – adivinhem quem? FICHAS ABERTAS!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Sim, vocês leram bem lá em cima? Mais uma fic de fichas – a segunda minha, ebaaaa!!!_

_A idéia, na verdade, veio de uma garota superdez que fez níver recentemente, e a quem se dedica esta fic: minha queridíssima __**Virgo Nyah**! Claro, fui me metendo um pouquinho, mudei aqui e ali, mas os créditos são dela._

_Bom, aqui vai um prólogo, e depois eu explico a história, OK? A gente se vê lá embaixo!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**PRÓLOGO**

Linda noite sem nuvens na Grécia. Na décima-segunda casa, um belo cavaleiro (pelo menos é o que ele diz, né?) fitava o céu estrelado parecendo estar a anos-luz dali... distraído, nem percebeu a aproximação de um de seus colegas de profissão:

- Terra para peixinho! Terra para peixinho! O que foi, o que faz aí sentado nos degraus?

- Hum? – Afrodite se virou para o recém-chegado, completamente fora do ar – Ah... é você... o que faz aqui?

- Ao contrário de certos cavaleiros que nada fazem além de olhar pro céu feito uma garotinha apaixonada, outros são mais úteis. Acabo de sair de uma reunião com Shion e Athena... assuntos financeiros, o de sempre.

Afrodite voltou a olhar para o firmamento sem sequer chiar de ter sido sutilmente chamado de "inútil".

- Ah, sei... – Sentiu o outro se sentar a seu lado, fitando-o com curiosidade.

- _Mon Dieu_, Afrodite, o que foi? É paixonite, por acaso?

- Não, não... – murmurou o pisciano – Eu só tava pensando numas coisas...

- E eu posso saber quais são? – Insistiu Kamus, impaciente.

- Sabe, pingüim... é sobre as nossas constelações, as que representamos. São o Zodíaco, né?

- ¬¬ Jura?

- E eu tava pensando nos nossos poderes. De onde vêm? Será que vêm delas?

Kamus sacudiu a cabeça, cético. Aquarianos amam Astronomia, mas simplesmente não entendem a mania dos outros de misturar romance e magia com simples – embora fascinantes – bolas gigantescas de hidrogênio e hélio.

- Afrodite... _vous _está surtando, é sério... está assistindo desenho demais. Nossos poderes vêm do nosso cosmo, de nossa energia natural!

- Mas... eu _sinto _uma energia maior vindo do Universo – Insistiu o pisciano – Nunca reparou na constelação que o protege brilhando quando você vai soltar seu golpe mais poderoso?

Kamus revirou os olhos.

- Caro Afrodite... talvez se preocupe demais com seus cabelos para cuidar da parte de dentro da sua cabeça – Alfinetou o aquariano com veemência – Constelações são subjetivas. Na verdade, suas estrelas estão muito distantes umas das outras, e a distâncias distintas da Terra. Portanto, algumas podem nem mesmo existir mais, e observadas de outros lugares que não nosso planeta podem perfeitamente formar desenhos completamente diferentes no céu.

Afrodite encarou Kamus. Era raro ver aquele brilho apaixonado nos olhos azuis do francês – sim, ele realmente sabia do que estava falando...

- Os povos antigos criaram as constelações porque possuíam a necessidade de se localizarem durante as navegações – Kamus continuava sua aula – E, ainda, a sucessão das constelações que podiam ser vistas no decorrer do ano ajudava a demarcar as estações, ajudando no cultivo. Mas qualquer um pode criar sua própria constelação! Veja... – Apontou seguidamente para três estrelas no céu, diretamente acima deles – Acabo de criar a constelação do Triângulo Eqüilátero! Vou pedir a Mu para preparar uma armadura para ela... – riu da própria piada.

Afrodite voltara seus olhos para a Constelação de Peixes, que subia no horizonte leste. Não riu.

- Pois bem, responda-me, então: de onde vêm as armaduras? Por que elas correspondem às constelações que existem? Por que não existe uma armadura para a _sua _nova constelação? Não acha que existe alguma coisa maior do que isso? Alguma coisa por trás dos nossos poderes...?

- Claro que existe – Fez Kamus – _Athena_! Essas armaduras surgiram para defender Athena, e isso basta. Acho que a falta de novas ameaças tem feito você pensar demais, e sua cabeça não é muito habituada a isso. Sugiro que vá cuidar de sua cútis e dormir.

O francês se levantou, mas Afrodite permaneceu em seu lugar, ainda olhando as estrelas.

- Algo me diz que nosso motivo para existir não é simplesmente Athena, Kamus – Disse, estranhamente sério – Mu conserta armaduras com pó de estrelas, não é mesmo?

- É o que ele diz. Ainda descubro o tipo de muamba que ele põe nelas...

- Acho que vou conversar com Mu sobre as armaduras. Ele é muito sábio, certamente deve conhecer alguma coisa sobre elas.

- Nem pense em atazaná-lo com suas viagens na maionese! – Advertiu Kamus – Desde a última batalha ele está cheio de serviço pra fazer... ainda nem terminou de consertar a armadura de Escorpião! E eu preciso ter a minha armadura de volta... vá dormir e esqueça esse assunto. Boa noite...

- Não vou tentar convencer você a acreditar no que eu penso, mas só digo uma coisa, Kamus: existem mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que sonha a sua vã Astronomia... bem, boa noite.

Afrodite se deitou sobre os degraus para apreciar o céu, deixando um aquariano muito encafifado...

- Parafraseando Shakespeare... – O francês coçou a cabeça, preocupado, enquanto descia as escadas até Aquário – Isso tá indo longe demais...

O frio e racional Kamus de Aquário certamente não daria ouvidos à intuição de um pisciano. Deveria saber, porém, que estas costumam se concretizar...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okays... bom, vocês já percebem que isso vai ter algo a ver com os poderes das armaduras, né? Mas, não, isso não é a trama principal. E agora vou explicar..._

Em um mundo de magias e guerras, doze deusas reencarnam em doze princesas para decidir o futuro do povo de KaiKai (só pra constar, esse é o nome do reino de Poseidon. O que não tem nada a ver com a história...)

**Como funciona o mundo de KaiKai:** em KaiKai, existem doze reinos, que protegem doze deusas, que pertencem a doze signos que tem doze elementos como protetores (ufa!). Explicando melhor:

**Reino 1: reino de Mind, deusa protetora Arale, elemento protetor mente, signo protetor Áries – já é meu xD**

**Reino 2: reino de Body, deusa protetora Bannes, elemento protetor corpo, signo protetor Touro - VAGO**

**Reino 3: reino de Soul, deusas protetoras são as gêmeas Korole e Kalluri, elemento protetor alma, signo protetor Gêmeos – respectivamente, Natii e Virgo Nyah**

**Reino 4: reino de Dark, deusa protetora Neesa, elemento protetor trevas, signo protetor Câncer - VAGO**

**Reino 5: reino de Fire, deusa protetora Aila, elemento protetor fogo, signo protetor Leão- VAGO**

**Reino 6: reino de Light, deusa protetora Budah (transformando ele em menina), elemento protetor luz, signo protetor Virgem - VAGO**

**Reino 7: reino de Thunder, deusa protetora Sanna, elemento protetor trovão, signo protetor Libra - VAGO**

**Reino 8: reino de Wood, deusa protetora Karara, elemento protetor floresta, signo protetor Escorpião – Any-chan**

**Reino 9: reino de Wind, deusa protetora Kaze, elemento protetor vento, signo protetor Sagitário - VAGO**

**Reino 10: reino de Earth, deusa protetora Fan, elemento protetor terra, signo protetor Capricórnio - VAGO**

**Reino 11: reino de Ice, deusa protetora Yuki, elemento protetor gelo, signo protetor Aquário - VAGO**

**Reino 12: reino de Water, deusa protetora Anje (lê-se Anre), elemento protetor água, signo protetor Peixes – VAGO**

**LEMBRANDO QUE AS DEUSAS ESCOLHIDAS REPRESENTARÃO OS DOURADOS COM QUEM VÃO FICAR! Portanto, estão OCUPADOS os cavaleiros MU, SAGA, KANON e MILO. E mais um detalhe: SHION NÃO ESTÁ DISPONÍVEL (embora vá aparecer no decorrer da história).**

Cada reino possui uma princesa, que é a deusa reencarnada, e cada reino possui uma Ordem de Magia, Ordem da Guerra, Ordem de Defesa e Ordem de Táticas - é como um governo.

O mundo de KaiKai possui, além dos 12 reinos, uma Ordem de Oráculos, que possui 12 Oráculos, o maior de cada reino.

O mundo de KaiKai é uma fonte riquíssima de pura magia – e é sustentado por ela. As doze princesas/deusas são responsáveis por zelar pela estabilidade de KaiKai através de orações diárias (siiim, idéias ripadas de Zefir, de Rayearth. Só que elas não precisam ficar rezando o dia todo como a coitada da Esmeralda, mas só reservar um horariozinho pra rezar – como Hilda fazia em Asgard).

O problema era que o mundo de KaiKai estava imerso em uma guerra que já durava séculos. Cada reino atacava o outro na tentativa de se apoderar da fonte de poderes dele. Ganância e ódio conspurcavam de sangue a pura terra de KaiKai (gostei dessa frase!). Os Oráculos nada faziam; diziam ser o destino de KaiKai que os vários poderes representados pelos doze reinos fossem concentrados em um só ser – o mais forte.

Quando as atuais princesas assumiram seus respectivos reinos, estavam dispostas a parar com aquela violência toda. Desde crianças testemunhavam o sofrimento de seu povo na busca por um poder que não possuiria. Por isso a guerra de KaiKai mergulhou numa tensão silenciosa: os reinos se retraíram, mais preocupados em protegerem sua integridade.

O fim? Claro que não...

Por mais que fossem a autoridade máxima em seus reinos, as princesas não contavam com inimigos dentro de seus próprios castelos... gente muito interessada em manter aquelas intrigas sangrentas. Para quê?

Simples: o vencedor da guerra arrebataria para si os Cristais Elementais. Cada reino tinha o seu, guardado pela princesa em local ignorado. Nada se sabia acerca deles – nem mesmo se realmente existiam – mas se dizia que eram a fonte de poder de seu reino, e parte essencial dos poderes de KaiKai. Caso caísse em mãos erradas... bem, KaiKai estaria em maus lençóis. E se supunha que o poder guardado em KaiKai seria suficiente para conquistar outros mundos... povos desprovidos de magia...

As princesas já não sabiam o que fazer. KaiKai definhava, seus reinos estavam em perigo. Não conheciam uma à outra, e não sabiam se seu sonho de paz era compartilhado pelas outras. Mas, uma a uma, decidiram agir. Tomaram uma decisão prevista nas Escrituras de KaiKai, uma profecia feita havia milhares de anos, e que jamais havia se concretizado.

Pela primeira vez na história, KaiKai receberia visitas de outro mundo...

_História clichê? Pode ser; mas até tenho algumas idéias pra ela. Parece confuso, também, né? Com o tempo tudo vai se explicando._

_Agora é a vez de vocês! Vocês serão as princesas que tentarão salvar Kaikai... para isso vou precisar de:_

**Nome da princesa que pretende encarnar (o dourado vem de brinde xD):**

**Aparência (detalhada):**

**Vestimenta (deixando claro: são parecidas com as da Vishnu em Shurato, togas tipicamente indianas, longas, mas se quiserem algum detalhe ou uma cor específica...)**

**Personalidade (também detalhada):**

**Como se sente em relação...**

**a) ao mundo de KaiKai?**

**b) ao povo de seu reino?**

**c) à guerra que se desenrola?**

**Poderes (atenham-se ao elemento que rege o reino escolhido):**

**Seeee me der vontade... seee um dia eu achar que essa fic tá infantil demais... posso dar uma "apimentada"?**

**São pacientes para aguardar minhas atualizações?**

_Enfins... aguardo fichas! Se eu precisar de mais alguma coisa eu peço depois. Beijoooos!!! E mais uma vez, FELICE ANNIVERSARIO, Nyah! Atrasado ¬¬, mas c'est la vie..._


	2. Escolhidas

_**Disclaimer (que todo o mundo já sabe de cor): Saint Seiya não me pertence, é do Masami Kurumada, e que vá com Deus. Mas os Saints Mu, Shaka e Kamus são meus, mesmo, e ninguém tasca! (tô brincando... infelizmente eles são do Kurumada também ¬¬).**_

**Créditos a **_**Pisces Luna**_** pela genial idéia das fics de ficha de namoradas para os dourados.**

**Sinopse:**** no mundo mágico de KaiKai, poderosa fonte de magia para todo o Universo, uma guerra se arrasta há séculos. Para contê-la, doze princesas recorrem à ajuda de doze terráqueos – adivinhem quem?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Oláááá! Finalmente de volta!

Olha só, fiquei com dor no coração ao ver as fichas... primeiro porque já tinha visto que não conseguiria colocar todas. Depois, porque algumas não entenderam muito bem. Vocês usarão o nome da deusa, que eu já tinha dado, OK? Tem problema não, né? (medinho)

Nem todas foram escolhidas como princesas/deusas. Entretanto, gostaria que as não-escolhidas prosseguissem na leitura do capítulo até o fim, pois estou disposta a encaixá-las na fic com papéis também importantes, embora apareçam um pouco depois das princesas.

As escolhidas...

**Reino 1: reino de Mind, deusa protetora Arale, elemento protetor mente, signo protetor Áries – já é meu xD**

**Reino 2: reino de Body, deusa protetora Bannes, elemento protetor corpo, signo protetor Touro – Pure-Petit Cat** (boa ação, né? Garantiu seu lugar no céu... mas tadinho, o Deba é boa gente... vamos valorizar o produto nacional, né? Hehehe!)

**Reino 3: reino de Soul, deusas protetoras são as gêmeas Korole e Kalluri, elemento protetor alma, signo protetor Gêmeos – respectivamente, Natii e Virgo Nyah **(tô esperando as fichas de vocês pra eu poder começaaaar!!!)

**Reino 4: reino de Dark, deusa protetora Neesa, elemento protetor trevas, signo protetor Câncer – Calyeh Darhan** (adorei seus poderes xD)

**Reino 5: reino de Fire, deusa protetora Aila, elemento protetor fogo, signo protetor Leão- AsianKung-fuGeneration** (caraca, amei sua descrição, bateu bonito! xD)

**Reino 6: reino de Light, deusa protetora Budah (transformando ele em menina), elemento protetor luz, signo protetor Virgem – Dri Lioncourt **(nhá... gostei da sua ficha... adota o loirinho? Fiquei imaginando uma personagem cabeça-quente enchendo o saco do Shaka enquanto ele medita... aceita?! Em tempo... não acredito que o Shaka não tenha sido disputado a tapa... eu, hein? Poderia adaptar seus poderes a seu novo elemento?)

**Reino 7: reino de Thunder, deusa protetora Sanna, elemento protetor trovão, signo protetor Libra – Beautymoon** (sim, escreveu "ojeriza" certinho! xDDDD)

**Reino 8: reino de Wood, deusa protetora Karara, elemento protetor floresta, signo protetor Escorpião – Any-chan**

**Reino 9: reino de Wind, deusa protetora Kaze, elemento protetor vento, signo protetor Sagitário – Sayuri-Sama** (combinou tão bem com o elemento, hehehe!)

**Reino 10: reino de Earth, deusa protetora Fan, elemento protetor terra, signo protetor Capricórnio – Kari Maehara **(sua personalidade vai bater muito bem com um cara metódico como o Shura xD)

**Reino 11: reino de Ice, deusa protetora Yuki, elemento protetor gelo, signo protetor Aquário – Maia Sorovar** (vou te dizer uma coisa, vai sair pancadaria, tava todo mundo de olho no ursinho polar... mas morri de rir com a sua ficha!!! Apesar de não tolerar muito a voz da Cindy Lauper... bom, já que é uma fic de humor, vamos fazer o Kamyu apanhar um pouco xD Morrendo de dor no coração,diga-se de passagem...)

**Reino 12: reino de Water, deusa protetora Anje (lê-se Anre), elemento protetor água, signo protetor Peixes – Alice – AC** (vaidosa, né? Vai se dar muito bem com o peixinho, hehehe!)

Nhá... não deu pra encaixar todo o mundo... sei que é horrível, maaaas... nem tudo está perdido!

**Cherry Miluxa**... já entrei em contato com você por PM... topa? Sua ficha ficou bem geral, mas adorei a descrição, e gostaria de aproveitá-la. Já tinha em mente uma personagem semelhante (achei chato deixar o velho carneiro de fora). Responda-me, por favor. De qualquer forma, sua aparição pode demorar um pouquinho mais (mas será em breve).

Sei que **Camis**, **Morgane Le Fay**, **Haruno Krika Sakura**, **Tsu-baka-chan** e **Tinini** não foram encaixadas como princesas, mas isso não quer dizer que não possam participar da fic. Pra isso, decidi embolar (ainda mais) a história.

Seguinte: existem cinco **Generais Magos** (ou acharam que os únicos guerreiros de KaiKai são importados?! Hehehe!) que protegem o **Oráculo Supremo** (vocês irão conhecê-lo mais tarde, é surpresa xD). Esse Oráculo Supremo (já vou contando tudo, detalhe, né?) foi o responsável pela tal profecia milenar (sim, ele não é nenhum rapazinho u.u), e por isso é visado pelos... bom, vilões (não vou dizer quem ainda, né?).

O vilão-mor, o chefe de toda a presepada pra dominar os poderes de KaiKai, possui a seu dispor cinco **Damas** **Elementais** com poderes equiparados aos Generais Magos. E vocês poderiam ser essas damas (olhar pidão). Claro, vocês serão as pedras no sapato dos cavaleiros, e principalmente dos Generais. Mas... como eu prometo caprichar nos cinco carinhas... nem vou precisar dizer que vocês vão acabar "simpatizando" com os rapazes.

Só uma coisinha: como essa fic pretende (eu tento, né?) ser de humor, não espere nobres heróis. É zoeira com os grupinhos do tipo "Power Rangers"... espero que dê certo, faz séculos que não assisto a algo do tipo, né? Mas fiquem sossegadas: eles vestirão armaduras, e não aqueles uniformes ridículos!

Aí vai a ficha dos _boys_:

General do Fogo: Aurion 

**Idade:** 23 anos.

**Aparência:** 1,85 m e 83 kg. Corpo nos trinques, nem muito magro nem muito marombado. Os cabelos dele são ruivos como o fogo e espetados (uma versão ruiva do Matt de "Digimon 2", o galãzinho arrepiado). Os olhos são avermelhados, também, e quando está muito empolgado (ou furioso) brilham como se estivessem em brasa. Sua pele é clara e bonita.

**Personalidade: **É o "líder" (tipo os carinhas de uniforme vermelho). Em suma, é o carinha estourado, impulsivo e teimoso (é como o Seiya, mas Aurion ao menos tem neurônios funcionais). Nunca desiste de uma luta, mesmo estando em desvantagem de 100 para 1. Mas é um cara generoso, também, e dá muito valor à amizade. É um cabeça-dura muito vaidoso e se gaba das (poucas) coisas que faz com eficiência. Claro, sempre acaba levando a pior quando inventa de apostar ser capaz de fazer algo incrível, mas sempre tem uma desculpa na ponta da língua. Ele é muito engraçado, mas não é de propósito...

**General do Ar:** Kazuo

**Idade:** 23 anos.

**Aparência:** 1,86 m e 80 kg. É mais magro que Aurion, mas bonito, também. Tem cabelos prateados e lisos que vão até os ombros e estão amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo. Seus olhos têm uma tonalidade azul-acinzentada muito bonita. Sua pele clara apresenta uma grande tatuagem tribal no braço direito.

**Personalidade:** É o cara descolado do grupo. Sempre contando piadas, sempre sorridente, Kazuo é leve como o próprio elemento. Muito curioso, é o mais tagarela e "bem-informado" (certo... "fofoqueiro" é o termo certo) do grupo. Só que ele nunca tem muito assunto porque sua rotina é meio monótona... mas acreditem: assim que conhecer os cavaleiros (especialmente os eloqüentes Saga, Kanon – geminianos, né? – e Afrodite), vai ficar muito mais feliz! Detalhe: Kazuo costuma ser o companheiro de bagunça de Aurion, e é seu melhor amigo, quase um irmão. Por isso, costuma livrar Aurion de muitas enrascadas se utilizando de seu excelente jogo de cintura.

**General da Água: **Mizu

**Idade:** 20 anos (o caçulinha).

**Aparência: **1,82 m e 80 kg. Corpo esguio e elegante. Seus cabelos são azuis (mesma tonalidade dos do Milo), muito lisos e vão até a cintura – ele os deixa soltos. Seus olhos são azul-safira, lindos, muito profundos. Sua pele é clara e delicada. Tem a aparência mais doce dentre todos os do grupo (é o mais baixo, também).

**Personalidade:** Sabem o galã dos grupos de heróis? É ele. É o estrategista da turma, pois sempre mantém a cabeça fria. Educado e muito inteligente, adora ler, é exímio músico (toca flauta) e tem uma voz melodiosa. Aurion vive zoando o coitado por sua aparência delicada, mas como Mizu é a paciência em pessoa nunca esquenta com ele. Mizu é sensível e muito discreto – talvez o mais eficiente da galera. Já que estamos falando em estereótipos, podemos compará-lo ao Kurama de Yu Yu Hakusho, ou ao Kurapika de Hunter x Hunter. Certamente, se não vivesse escondido protegendo o Oráculo Supremo, faria muito sucesso com as garotas.

**General da Terra:** Kensuke

**Idade:** 21 anos.

**Aparência:** 1,90 m e 90 kg, é o mais alto do grupo. Tem o corpo forte e bem-definido (embora não seja nenhuma aberração em termos de músculos) e a pele morena, bronzeada. Seus cabelos são curtos e castanhos, cacheadinhos. Seus olhos são muito verdes e expressivos.

**Personalidade:** Kensuke é o cara forte e gente-boa. É bem-humorado como Kazuo, mas calmo como Mizu – aliás, este é seu melhor amigo. Ele é o responsável pela "força moral" – é o cara sempre disposto a animar os amigos com um sorriso gentil. Tem um ombro largo para a choradeira alheia e foi eleito o conselheiro sentimental do grupo. Sempre afetuoso e gentil, é um amigo para todas as horas.

**General da Luz (pensei seriamente em colocar "Coração", mas zoar "Capitão Planeta" é o cúmulo!):** Yang

**Idade: **25 anos, é o mais velho do grupo (e o mais experiente dos Generais Magos).

**Aparência:** 1,85 m e 83 kg. Seus cabelos são loiros e longos, iguais aos do Shaka, mas são cacheados. Os olhos são azuis bem claros (novamente, parece um irmão do Shaka). Sua pele é muito clara, parecendo mármore – o que reforça a impressão de que ele parece um anjo.

**Personalidade:** Anjinho?! Só na aparência. Esse cara não é meigo nem educado: é o "lobo solitário" do grupo, como o Ikki. Não é violento, mas também não é o cara mais bonzinho de KaiKai. Sempre bate de frente com Aurion, considera-o uma criança brincando de General. Por representar um elemento, vá lá, importante, leva tudo muito a sério e não dá intimidades a ninguém. Intimamente, porém, vê seus companheiros como irmãos mais novos, e está sempre empenhados em protegê-los de qualquer perigo; claro, depois ele se faz de difícil e diz que estava apenas cumprindo seu dever. Aurion o detesta, Kazuo o teme, Mizu o admira e Kensuke... bem, ele o compreende. Aliás, Kensuke foi o único a ver Yang sorrir – de leve, mas sorriu. Foi numa vez em que Yang se sentia muito mal ao se ver tão sozinho, e Kensuke, claro, foi lá animá-lo. Claro, no dia seguinte Yang voltava à sua seriedade de sempre – cá entre nós, parece tão cabeça-dura quanto Aurion.

Gostaram dos rapazes? Agora é a vez de vocês. Cada uma de vocês escolhe uma dessas Damas Elementais, que ficarão com o General correspondente:

**Dama do Fogo:** **Kali**

**Dama do Ar: Mani**

**Dama da Água: Aya**

**Dama da Terra: Gandara**

**Dama da Escuridão (em contraposição ao General da Luz): Yin (sim, o trocadilho... ¬¬)**

Peço mais uma vez desculpas por não poderem ser princesas. Gostaria que escolhessem a Dama e fizessem uma descrição breve da aparência física e da personalidade (usem a mesma ficha que usei para descrever os Generais). Assim ninguém fica de fora, combinado?

Peço também um pouco de paciência, elas entrarão daqui a alguns capítulos, mas aparecerão! E serão fundamentais à história, também.

Beijos, e até a próxima!


	3. A descoberta da profecia parte 1

_**Disclaimer (que todo o mundo já sabe de cor): Saint Seiya não me pertence, é do Masami Kurumada, e que vá com Deus. Mas os Saints Mu, Shaka e Kamus são meus, mesmo, e ninguém tasca! (tô brincando... infelizmente eles são do Kurumada também ¬¬).**_

**Créditos a **_**Pisces Luna**_** pela genial idéia das fics de ficha de namoradas para os dourados.**

**Sinopse:**** no mundo mágico de KaiKai, poderosa fonte de magia para todo o Universo, uma guerra se arrasta há séculos. Para contê-la, treze princesas recorrem à ajuda de treze terráqueos – adivinhem quem?**

**00000**

**Olááá, galera!!! Finalmente o primeiro capítulo on, que emoção! É que eu to cheia de idéias pra essa fic, empolgada ao cubo, sabem? Mas é claro que não vou negligenciar as outras... interessante como as idéias começam a pipocar aos milhares assim que as aulas recomeçam... ¬¬**

**Mudei a sinopse, se não perceberam. Esqueci-me de contabilizar o Kanon, pobrezinho... u.u**

**De qualquer maneira, desculpem-me a demora...**

**Então vamos começar... neste capítulo vou introduzir as princesas e os cavaleiros. Vai ser um pouco longo (gente, pra quem não me conhece, TODO capítulo meu é longo... ¬¬), mas tenham paciência, tá? A verdade é que deve ser o capítulo mais chato e previsível da história das fics de ficha...**

**A segunda parte eu posto assim que der pra terminá-la u.u Mas nunca desisto das minhas fics, é uma promessa!**

_**Enjoy...**_

**00000**

**Reino de Mind** **(N/A.: vocês agora irão conhecer Arale. Apesar de umas pequenas mudanças, os créditos pela ficha dela são da VIRGO NYAH)**

Onze e meia da noite. Os corredores durante o dia eram iluminados e decorados ao estilo europeu... mas durante a noite eram sombrios e desertos, formando uma atmosfera introspectiva. Com exceção das sentinelas, esperava-se que todos estivessem adormecidos.

Mas passos leves e apressados rompiam delicadamente o silêncio no castelo. Um vulto, oculto por um manto vermelho, esgueirava-se pelos corredores escuros com uma pequena lamparina em mãos. Tinha um destino certo...

A enorme porta se abriu lentamente com um rangido baixo. O vulto deslizou recinto adentro e encostou a porta de carvalho com delicadeza. Logo após, baixou o capuz, de forma que a pequena chama em sua mão iluminasse seu rosto maroto.

Os cabelos desgrenhados pelo capuz recém-despido eram negros como as sombras que cercavam o pequeno círculo de luz originado pela jovem, e caíam graciosamente um pouco abaixo dos ombros; eram lisos, espessos e brilhantes. Seus olhos, semicobertos por uma meiga franjinha, eram lilases e brilhavam intensamente, dando-lhe um ar esperto. Era alta; tinha 1,76 m e o corpo esguio, mas ainda assim algo nela lembrava uma menina que crescera demais. Sua pele era muito clara e delicada, parecia cintilar com a luz pálida **(N/A.: Branca de Neveeeee!)**. Aquela moça era ninguém menos que a reencarnação da deusa protetora de Mind, a princesa do reino... Arale.

Arale olhou a toda a volta. Estava habituada às suas escapulidas noturnas à enorme biblioteca do castelo. Fazendo jus ao elemento que Mind representa (a mente, duh!), as gigantescas estantes estavam abarrotadas de livros, e aqui e ali havia colunas de livros que não haviam cabido na última expansão do recinto. Arale tinha lembrança de, desde pequena, ter lido todo aquele acervo pelo menos três vezes – se não precisasse da lamparina para ler, poderia dispensá-la, pois conhecia a biblioteca de cor. O Oráculo Mindiano, Zanrak, porém, não permitia que a garota tomasse parte nas reuniões do reino, e sequer que cumprisse sua missão de orar uma vez por dia. Apenas a obrigava a estudar, estudar e estudar.

Mas Arale não estava ali para estudar! Escondida de Zanrak, ia durante a noite à biblioteca para ler o único gênero literário que não lhe era permitido, simplesmente porque não era sério o suficiente para uma princesa...

- Nhá, por quê? – Murmurou Arale, indo até o fundo da biblioteca – Mangá também é cultura, hihihi! **(N/A.: olhem só até onde isso chega... ¬¬)**

Deslizava pelos corredores tão conhecidos apressadamente, até que...

- Ai! – Exclamou a garota. Havia tropeçado em algo que não costumava estar ali...

Ainda no chão, fitou o objeto – claro, um livro! O estranho era que a jovem não se lembrava de ter lido aquele. Era grosso e de aparência muito antiga, com capa dura vermelha e um símbolo vagamente familiar em alto relevo bem no meio dela. **(N/A.: o símbolo é nada menos que o grifo relativo ao signo de Áries – o mesmo na fachada da casa do Mu)**

Arale olhou ao redor. Mesmo sendo uma habitual devoradora de livros, não conseguiria terminar aquele antes do amanhecer. Seria melhor levá-lo consigo, poderia folheá-lo antes de dormir. Não o estaria roubando; aquele livro estava em _sua _biblioteca, portanto era _seu_ por direito.

Sua curiosidade venceu – apanhou o livro, reposicionou o manto e voltou rapidamente ao quarto.

---

No quarto real, Arale não ousou acender os archotes. Decidiu-se por continuar com sua pequena e discreta lamparina, de forma que a luz não transparecesse sob a porta para o caso de Zanrak decidir fazer um pequeno passeio noturno. Sentou-se à sua poltrona favorita, de veludo vermelho, o livro no colo, e depositou a lamparina em uma mesinha próxima. Só então abriu o livro.

Não pôde conter uma baixa exclamação de surpresa. O livro estava todo escrito à mão, com uma bela caligrafia, em uma linguagem arcaica que ela não compreendia. Aqui e ali, ilustrações acompanhavam o texto. Em uma passada de olhos, Arale entendeu que falava alguma coisa sobre uma roupa dourada e um cristal que a mãe dela havia mencionado em uma ou outra história noturna antes de falecer. Arale folheava as páginas antigas com afinco, até que suas mãos pararam em um poema.

O poema estava escrito em uma língua também antiga, mas mais recente, quase como se tivesse sido adicionado depois. A tinta vermelho-sangue brilhava sobre a página, à luz da chama.

- Hum... acho que eu sei ler isso... – Murmurou a garota, passando os dedos delicados pelas lindas letras. E começou a recitar baixinho:

_Chega o guerreiro de outro mundo_

_Intrépido carneiro dos céus_

_A Deusa chama agora_

_Áries, o corajoso_

Arale se arrepiou quando, sem aviso, uma enorme bolha translúcida vermelho-vivo brotou das páginas gastas. Era redonda, tão grande que Arale poderia caber nela. Cautelosa, afastou-se do estranho objeto, e a bolha fez que não era com ela: flutuou pelo quarto e se esgueirou (o queixo de Arale caiu) pela fresta da janela entreaberta. Fora do castelo pareceu se orientar por um momento; depois, subitamente energizada, ascendeu veloz e cintilante ao céu mindiano.

- Ah... – Foi tudo o que a princesa conseguiu dizer.

Temendo que alguém notasse o estranho fenômeno, fechou a janela e o livro, escondeu-o sob o colchão e se deitou. Já era tarde, mas Arale, muito impressionada, só conseguiu pegar no sono horas depois, perguntando-se onde aquela estranha bolha havia parado...

---

**Mais ou menos naquele mesmo momento, Grécia, planeta Terra (N/A.: é mesmo?! ¬¬). Casa de Áries**

Certo, planetas diferentes, horários diferentes. Portanto, encontramos nosso digníssimo Mu de Áries à tardinha, descansando um pouco **(N/A.: tadinho, ele merece!)** com seu discípulo, as armaduras finalmente reparadas descansando em sua casa. Entregá-las-ia no dia seguinte, estava esgotado por dias e noites de trabalho intenso.

Os dois estavam deitados na grama do jardim dos fundos olhando preguiçosamente para o céu azul. Brincavam de adivinhar formas nas poucas nuvens que havia no céu.

- Aquela ali parece o quê? – Indagou Kiki apontando para uma nuvem logo acima deles.

- Um enorme chumaço de algodão – bocejou Mu. Estivera mesmo precisando de um momento sem fazer nada.

- Não seja chato, mestre! Pra mim parece um extraterrestre em forma de geléia que devora elefantes – Kiki viajou – Tá vendo a tromba de sua última refeição ali? E tá indo pegar outro, olha!

- Acho que você andou vendo TV demais – Murmurou o rapaz com um sorriso, os olhos verde-esmeralda semicerrados.

- Nhá, nem vem... e... NOSSA, o que é AQUILO?!

Mu se sobressaltou e arregalou os olhos para onde o pequeno pupilo estava apontando. Era algo vermelho...

- Um balão, talvez? – Arriscou o cavaleiro, sentando-se na grama. Kiki fez o mesmo.

- Olha, mestre Mu, ele está vindo pra cá! Será que é um ET?

Mu não teve tempo de responder. Uma enorme bolha vermelha pousou na grama com leveza, bem entre ele e Kiki. Por um momento, garoto, rapaz e bolha se encararam. Foi quando a bolha começou a rolar... Mu estendeu a mão para apará-la, mas, para sua surpresa, ele foi simplesmente englobado por ela.

- O que...? – Fez Mu, tentando sair. A bolha, porém, adquirira bizarra resistência à sua saída. Sua armadura veio flutuando de dentro da casa e adentrou a bolha com a mesma facilidade com que Mu inadvertidamente o fizera, deixando o rapaz pasmado. Podia ver o lado de fora todo vermelho, inclusive a cara apavorada de Kiki.

- Mestre Mu! Mestre Mu! – Gritava o garoto, esmurrando a bolha. Mas Kiki não conseguia ultrapassá-la.

- Não se aproxime, Kiki! – Berrou o ariano, esmurrando com força as paredes da bolha. Agora parecia feita de borracha, e quando o rapaz se precipitou contra a bolha simplesmente foi jogado de volta ao assoalho macio e elástico. Não conseguia, tampouco, utilizar seu teletransporte. Estava indefeso.

- Mestreeee!!! – Gritava o menino do lado de fora, desesperado.

- Kiki, busque ajuda! – Gritou o mestre. Não ousaria soltar uma Estinção Estelar e correr o risco de ver o golpe voltando contra ele. Ou então, ultrapassando a barreira e atingindo o garoto.

A bolha começou a brilhar... e a se erguer do chão...

O cavaleiro, chocado, parou de se debater e gritar. Foi então que percebeu que um som ecoava no interior daquela bolha estranha... uma voz suave entoava palavras em um idioma vagamente familiar a Mu... onde ouvira alguém falar daquele jeito? Aquelas palavras o acalmavam... fechou os olhos por um momento, aquela sensação engraçada na barriga de quando estamos em um elevador em ascensão.

- SOCORRO!!! O MESTRE MU FOI ENGOLIDO POR UMA BOLHA GIGANTE!!! OS ETÊS ESTÃO ABDUZINDO O MEU MESTREEEE!!!

A voz de Kiki foi morrendo ao longe, à medida que a bolha ganhava velocidade e levava Mu para cada vez mais longe do chão...

00000

**Reino de Body (N/A.: as cenas em Kaikai se passam mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo)**

Alheia ao susto por que Arale passava naquele exato momento, a jovem princesa Bannes dormia calmamente. Era uma visão angelical: apesar de adulta, aparentava ser ainda uma menina, seu físico era pequeno e delicado. Seus longos cabelos ondulados, em um adorável tom rosado, caíam pelos travesseiros macios e se esparramavam pelo chão. A moça sorria docemente, tornando visíveis graciosas covinhas. Sua pele bem clara parecia refletir o brilho de Selene, a única lua de Kaikai, que entrava pela janela de vidro.

Um som longínquo de vidro quebrando despertou a garota. Com o susto, Bannes abriu por um momento seus grandes olhos, para logo em seguida fechá-los. Eram azuis muito claros, mas opacos e sem pupila, denotando que a menina era cega. Sua audição excepcional (devido à ausência de visão) se aguçara. Provavelmente um acidente na cozinha...

Sentindo-se sem sono, Bannes ergueu-se graciosamente de seu leito. Pés descalços, foi até a janela. Não precisava andar às apalpadelas, visto que conhecia o recinto de cor. Abriu-a para sentir a brisa noturna; seus outros quatro sentidos eram absurdamente desenvolvidos, e a garota se regalava com as carícias do vento e o perfume das flores silvestres.

Um som diferente se fez ouvir. Páginas esvoaçando ao vento... o som vinha de algum ponto em sua cama. Bannes estranhou; seus livros estavam todos guardados na estante. Sim, seus livros; eram todos feitos especialmente para ela, manuscritos, de forma que ela pudesse lê-los através das ranhuras que a ponta fina das penas imprimiam no papel (pois é, nada de impressoras ou esferográficas em Kaikai...).

Bannes se sentou em sua cama e apalpou delicadamente o travesseiro macio. Ali, onde pouco antes estivera sua cabeça, repousava agora um estranho livro de capa dura. Quem o teria deixado ali?

- Quem está aí? – Indagou Bannes baixinho. Nada; nem mesmo um suspiro de sobressalto. Ela estava sozinha.

Acariciou a capa. Era resistente e não aparentava possuir título em alto-relevo; em seu lugar, possuía um grifo, um anel perfeitamente redondo sobre o qual havia uma semicircunferência **(N/A.: símbolo do signo de Touro)**. Sua capa era verde-escura – embora Bannes obviamente não soubesse disso.

Folheando-o, Bannes pôde sentir ao tato as páginas ásperas; aparentemente era um livro muito antigo. E manuscrito, também; podia perceber as leves ranhuras, mas não compreendia a linguagem. Foi quando suas mãos pararam em uma estrofe.

- Versos? – Estranhou a garota – Essa linguagem eu conheço...

Não resistiu e leu baixinho:

Chega o guerreiro de outro mundo 

_Tenaz touro dos céus_

_A Deusa agora chama_

_Touro, o persistente_

Bannes percebeu um estranho deslocamento de ar passar por ela e sair do quarto. Não pôde, porém, perceber que isso se devia a uma enorme e translúcida bolha verde-escura que saíra daquelas letras de mesma cor...

---

**Casa de Touro (N/A.: as cenas nas casas se passam mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo, pouco depois das de Kaikai)**

A banheira estava quase transbordando. Aldebaran fazia naquele momento o que os taurinos mais gostam: relaxar, é claro!

- Ah...! – Suspirou o brasileiro, apreciando a água morna que acariciava seus avantajados músculos – Nada melhor do que um maravilhoso banho de espuma depois de um treino puxado... e agora...

Levou uma de suas enormes mãos até a borda da banheira, onde uma pinça prateada e um espelhinho de aumento o aguardavam.

- Danem-se as zoações – Raciocinou o taurino – Nunca se sabe quando vou morrer de novo, não é mesmo? Agora que estamos em paz, não custa nada cuidar um pouquinho de mim...

Sufocou um gemido ao arrancar o primeiro pêlo de sua grossa sobrancelha. Que dorzinha chata! Lembrando-se dos conselhos de Afrodite – quem diria que um dia fosse dar ouvidos àquele esquisito – , apenas modelou suas sobrancelhas, sem tirar demais.

Sim, desde que voltara da morte, Aldebaran já não era mais o mesmo. Valorizando mais a própria vida, acabara extravazando uma característica taurina à qual nunca dera muita atenção: o amor à beleza. De uma hora para outra – e para o espanto dos outros cavaleiros – sua casa ganhara um bem-cuidado jardim, vasos graciosos decoravam seu interior e quadros e estátuas traziam inesperado requinte ao local. Uma típica casa taurina.

A maior surpresa, porém, foi quando Athena liberou as baladas. Aldebaran começou a usar calças sociais e camisas elegantemente discretas; seus cabelos ficaram mais bem-cuidados e, caso chegassem bem perto, era perceptível o perfume de loções para pele e barba, além de um perfume discreto e elegante (o espevitado Milo descobriu que era um perfume francês, que Kamus havia lhe presenteado em um amigo secreto de Natal dois anos antes).

Aldebaran sorriu ao se lembrar de Aiolia chamando-o de "metrossexual", e Máscara da Morte insinuanto que o amigo estava muito fresco ultimamente. Aqueles caras jamais entenderiam...

- ... ABDUZINDO O MEU MESTRE, SOCORROOOO!!!

Aldebaran se levantou de um salto da banheira. Aquela voz era de Kiki... estavam atacando Mu, era isso? Apressado, enrolou-se numa toalha felpuda e saiu correndo em direção a Kiki, que naquele momento corria pelas escadarias até a casa de Touro.

- Kiki! – Chamou o brasileiro, muito espantado – O que foi?

- MEU MESTRE!!! NAQUELA BOLHA!!! ESTÃO LEVANDO O MESTRE MU, E A ARMADURA TAMBÉM!!!

Aldebaran chegou a vislumbrar a enorme bolha vermelha subindo cada vez mais rápido... e uma estranha bolha verde-escura descendo...

- O que está havendo? – Murmurou o taurino ao ver a bolha pairando logo acima dele – Ei! Minha armadura!

A armadura de Touro apareceu flutuando e se incorporou à bolha. Mal Aldebaran ensaiou uma exclamação de surpresa e a mesma bolha desceu sobre ele, englobando-o de uma só vez.

- Mas o que é isso?! – Exclamou o taurino, desferindo socos absurdamente fortes contra a bolha. Em vão... logo a bolha começou a subir também, levando a armadura de Touro e seu dono – detalhe, ainda enrolado em sua toalha...

Uma voz ecoava dentro da bolha, uma voz feminina. Mas Aldebaran não entendia patavina do que dizia. Apenas que era uma voz doce e delicada, que não se parecia com a de um inimigo...

Kiki ficou branco ao ver mais um rapto bizarro, e Aldebaran indo ao encontro de Mu sabe-se-lá onde.

- Estamos perdidos... – Murmurou o garoto, antes de desmaiar...

00000

**Reino de Soul**

- KOROLEEEE!!! KOROLEEEE!!!

- Pssst! Quer ficar quieta? Por que não está em seu quarto? Está tarde, todos estão dormindo! Quer acordar o castelo inteiro?

- Eu não quero ficar naquele quarto enorme sozinha! Deixa eu dormir aqui de novo?

- Tá bom, tá bom... – Ouve-se um suspiro do outro lado da porta escura de carvalho – Mas só mais hoje!

A porta se abre com um rangido. Uma garota adentra o recinto com um enorme sorriso.

- Seu quarto é igual ao meu, mas a diferença é que tem você, irmãzinha! – Disse a recém-chegada, animada.

A garota era Kalluri, uma das princesas de Soul. Seus cabelos eram negros, lisos e curtos, e pareciam sempre um pouco desgrenhados. Era baixinha e fofinha, e seus olhos muito exóticos, semicobertos por uma franja, adquiriam, no direito, nuances de verde e violeta e, no esquerdo, alternava-se de cinza para vermelho (de dentro para fora). Sua toga esvoaçante era amarela, bem viva. Era muito agitada, e por um milagre parou de falar para contemplar sorridente sua querida irmã.

Korole, a outra princesa, encarou Kalluri com um meio sorriso. Era a irmã gêmea da garota, mas parecia seu oposto: esbelta, de pele delicada e clara, longos e cacheados cabelos cor de ouro que lhe ultrapassavam a cintura delicada. Seus olhos eram de um riquíssimo azul-céu, bem claros, que contrastavam com a pupila negra em seu centro. Vestia naquele momento uma toga negra com um decote profundo que valorizava seus fartos seios, mas era óbvio que estivera se preparando para dormir.

Notava-se que a personalidade das duas também era oposta: mal se viu sentada na cama da irmã e Kalluri desatou a falar sobre o seu dia, enquanto Korole, já habituada, limitava-se a ouvir a garota com um sorriso gentil.

- Você precisa aprender a deixar de ser tão dependente, Ka – Disse Korole com sua voz adocicada quando a irmã fizera uma pausa para RESPIRAR – Há dias não dorme em seu quarto. Por quê?

- Não gosto de ficar sozinha – Murmurou Kalluri com um beicinho. Observou, na penumbra, as sombras das dezenas de vasos de plantas exóticas que a irmã mantinha em seu quarto – Mas você sim... por que não larga essas plantas de lado um pouco e não dorme umas noites comigo? Assim não vou precisar vir até aqui.

- Você sabe que essas plantas são a minha vida, Ka – Murmurou Korole. Ao ver a birra da irmã, abraçou-a com carinho – Mas não mais do que você...

Kalluri deu um sorrisinho. Ao se apartarem, tomou fôlego para continuar falando, mas foi distraída por um pequeno detalhe – e ela, sempre atenta a detalhes, nunca deixava nenhum passar - , um estranho livro na cabeceira da cama de Korole.

- Que livro é aquele, irmã? – Indagou a garota, apontando.

- Livro? – Fez Korole sem entender, voltando-se para onde a irmã apontava – Nossa! Eu nem o tinha visto! Não é meu...

As duas se aproximaram. O livro possuía capa grossa, era amarelo e sem título. Possuía apenas um grifo **(N/A.: adivinhem? Sim, o de Gêmeos... u.u)**. Ao folhearem o livro não puderam discernir de imediato o texto. Era ilustrado ricamente. Em uma das folhas centrais, porém, Korole deteve a mão ávida de Kalluri, forçando-a a parar naquela página.

- Espere... isso eu sei ler...

- Eu também, irmãzinha – Fez Kalluri, impaciente – Mas vamos ver o resto...

Korole não respondeu. Passou os dedos pelas letras amarelas e abriu os lábios. Não querendo ficar para trás (e, na verdade, querendo mais um motivo para falar), Kalluri leu em voz alta, junto à irmã:

_Chegam os guerreiros de outro mundo_

_Sagazes irmãos do céu_

_As Deusas agora chamam_

_Gêmeos, os sábios_

As irmãs sufocaram gritos idênticos ao verem brotar do livro uma enorme bolha amarela que ganhou a janela aberta do quarto e saiu pela noite...

---

**Casa de Gêmeos**

- KANON!!! APARECE, SEU FILHO DUMA...!!!

- Epa! Sou filho da sua, lembra?

- Você usou minha camisa favorita!

- Ahn... usei?

- Ou isso ou então ela foi andando até o cesto de roupa suja, não é mesmo?!

- Oras, e por que não, maninho? O mundo anda cada vez mais maluco...

- Larga mão de ser cara-de-pau! Eu ia usar essa camisa hoje à noite! Já disse pra não mexer nas minhas coisas sem pedir!

Kanon apenas revirou os olhos, impaciente, observando seu gêmeo. Por que Saga precisava fazer tanto caso daquilo? Só porque aquela caríssima camisa amarelo-bebê estava com umas poucas manchas de batom cereja no colarinho?

- Bom, se já acabou... – Fez o ex-general marina, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto.

- Não, eu não acabei! – Rosnou Saga para as costas bem-definidas do irmão – Você vai lavar muito bem lavado, e ai de você se ficar uma manchinha vermelha que for! Afinal, que tipo de mulher você pega nas baladas? Vampiras?! Caraca, olha o estado em que você deixou a minha melhor camisa!

Kanon bufou e se virou para o irmão, fitando irritado os olhos tão idênticos aos seus.

- Que culpa eu tenho se você fica aqui, enfurnado em casa? – Atacou o mais velho – Você nem aproveita sua nova vida, fica aí, assistindo filme e fazendo palavras-cruzadas! Por mais que o que aconteceu tenha sido desagradável, tá na hora de chutar o balde! Sério, você anda muito chato...

- Eu só não estou a fim de sair agarrando a primeira que se mostra interessada – Retorquiu Saga com aspereza – Você não é nada seletivo...

- Não vem disfarçar a sua seca que comigo não cola, maninho – Disse Kanon, voltando a lhe dar as costas – Vê se não enche mais o saco...

Ficou esperando uma resposta atravessada. Na verdade, Kanon adorava provocar o irmão – tinha de compensar tantos anos separados, não é mesmo? Só que... em vez de uma frase sarcástica – ou um grito, ou um soco – o que Kanon ouviu foi uma estranha exclamação de surpresa.

- O que está...?

Kanon se virou para o irmão e se deparou com uma visão bizarra: uma enorme bolha amarela engolira Saga, que se debatia lá dentro.

- Eu juro que não fiz nada! – Foi a primeira reação de Kanon. Este correu até a bolha, disposto a tirar o irmão daquela... daquele... er... _daquilo_.

- Kanon, não toque nessa coisa! – Alertava, em vão, o pobre aprisionado.

- Solta... ele... seu... sua _coisa_! – Kanon esmurrava com força a superfície translúcida da bolha – Nenhum ET amarelo vai levar o meu irmão!

Mal deu tempo de Saga se comover com o súbito arroubo de amor fraternal que acometera o irmão. Isso porque a bolha, inesperadamente, cedeu a um dos potentes socos de Kanon, abrindo-se ao menor toque de seu punho e engolindo Kanon também, que foi com tudo para cima do gêmeo e caindo sobre ele.

- Kanon! Você está bem?

- Aff! – Fez Kanon – Mais essa agora... mas que coisa horrorosa é essa?!

- Não sei...

O espanto deles aumentou ao ver a armadura de Gêmeos e sua cópia dourada (feita por Mu a pedido de Athena, para que Kanon pudesse usá-la) subindo graciosamente as escadarias, pairando a alguns centímetros do chão, e adentrando a bolha.

- Caraca! – Reclamou Kanon com a parede da bolha – Quando é que vai parar a lotação?! Isso aqui já tá cheio, pô!

Calou-se ao perceber que a enorme bolha começara a se erguer do chão e a subir cada vez mais rápido.

- Droga! – Gemeu Saga, ao avistar láááá embaixo o telhado de sua casa – Eu tenho medo de altura...

- Disso eu não sabia... – Comentou Kanon com um sorriso zombeteiro **(N/A.: ele não perde UMA!)** – E se eu fizer... _isso_?!

Kanon começou a pular e a empurrar os lados da bolha de forma a fazê-la girar e balançar, rindo feito uma criança travessa.

- P-pára, Kanon – Pediu Saga, colocando as mãos na boca – Estou ficando enjoado...

- E verde! – Zoou Kanon – Mas eu vou parar, sim. Não quero ninguém vomitando aqui dentro, hein?

- Pssst! – Fez Saga, levando o indicador à boca – Escute...

Vozes femininas se fizeram ouvir dentro da bolha. Saga e Kanon não compreendiam o que queriam dizer, mas a verdade é que aquelas vozes os deixavam mais calmos. Até mesmo Saga parou de olhar pra baixo e se sentou na bolha macia.

- Até que não é tão ruim – Disse ele, olhando para o horizonte. Mas Kanon não o ouviu...

- Abduzidos... – Murmurou Kanon, olhando para o céu acima deles com um sorriso animado – Maaaaaassa!

00000

**Reino de Dark**

Uma noite tempestuosa. Nuvens avermelhadas dominavam o céu, e vez ou outra relâmpagos iluminavam o sombrio castelo de Dark. Em meio a esse clima sinistro, porém, havia uma garota nem um pouco preocupada.

- Saco... – Murmurou a jovem, olhando o céu escuro pela janela do quarto – Vai esfriar...

Um ou outro lampejo, apenas, iluminaria a moça em seu quarto imerso em sombras. Era Neesa, princesa de Dark. Seus cabelos eram negros e ligeiramente ondulados, caíam graciosamente sobre a cintura curvilínea. Sua pele era morena, bronzeada – sabe-se lá como, naquele reino cinzento... os relâmpagos iluminavam sinistramente o semblante sombrio e os olhos violetas de pupila em fenda, como as de um gato.

Impaciente, Neesa foi até sua escrivaninha, a toga lilás esvoaçando. Era presa apenas pelo ombro direito com uma jóia em ouro e esmeralda. Suas fendas – que mostravam apenas o suficiente, sem ser vulgar – davam à toga uma ondulação tão sensual ao sabor dos passos que a garota parecia ainda mais um felino.

- Relatórios... relatórios... – Ela passava os olhos pelas folhas – "Tudo indo bem", "tudo sob controle"... quem esses idiotas pensam que eu sou? Sei que essa guera está longe de acabar...

Neesa se levantou, agitada, e voltou à janela. Sua expressão fria fora substituída por um rosto angustiado. Ela torcia nervosamente as mãos.

- Se eu pudesse... – Murmurava ela, freneticamente – Se eu tivesse aqueles cristais... mas o Oráculo não colabora! Eu quero fazer alguma coisa! Eu preciso de... – Sua voz foi baixando até quase um sussurro – _poder_...

Um raio caiu bem perto, nos sombrios jardins. O estrondo ensurdecedor e a luz intensa a fizeram se encolher por um momento, dando as costas a janela. Foi quando viu sobre a cama momentaneamente iluminada um livro que ela jamais havia visto...

- Hein? – Fez ela, apanhando-o e acendendo a lamparina mais próxima. Era um belo livro de capa dura. Era branco-perolado e não possuía título visível; apenas um grifo em alto-relevo **(N/A.: sim... o de Câncer... u.u tá ficando repetitivo...)** Ao folheá-lo, Neesa não conseguia discernir alguns estranhos símbolos... mas, no meio dele, encontrou uma estranha estrofe.

- Eu conheço isso...

_Chega o guerreiro de outro mundo_

_Suave caranguejo do céu_

_A Deusa agora chama_

_Câncer, o protetor_

Neeem preciso dizer o que aconteceu, né? Uma enorme bolha branca emergiu das páginas do livro, sob o olhar atônito de Neesa, e se embrenhou tempestade adentro cintilando como a própria Selene...

---

**Casa de Câncer**

Havia dois detalhes na Casa de Câncer que denotavam que o sanguinário Máscara da Morte já não era mais o mesmo. O primeiro era a ausência de cabeças nas paredes. O segundo era que os palavrões que ecoavam pela casa não se destinavam a nenhum oponente em especial...

- _FIGLIO DI UNA_... – Esbravejava MdM, em frente à TV – Como é que um juiz de **(censurado, embora todos saibam muito bem que palavra é)** como esse é chamado pra apitar uma partida do Campeonato Italiano?! FOI PÊNALTI, _CASPITA_!!! Pra ser juiz precisa ser cego, é?!?!

Digamos que, depois de uma inédita temporada pacífica (e, claro, depois de ele se perceber, ineditamente, lutando por Athena, ele que não dava a mínima pra porcaria nenhuma), ele se viu obrigado a desviar sua agressividade a outra coisa. Era muita sorte para os árbitros que o Campeonato Italiano estivesse se passando lá na Itália...

- _Dio santo_... – Murmurou Máscara ao desligar a TV (quase afundando o botão do controle remoto, diga-se de passagem). Seu time acabara de empatar, com direito a um pênalti não marcado no último minuto. Realmente, ele não estava de bom humor...

- Droga! – Rosnou ele para a TV – Droga! – Fez ele para a parede nua – Droga! – Fez ele a uma simpática bolha branca que lhe fazia companhia no recinto...

EPA!

MdM encarou a bolha. Seu reflexo o encarou de volta. Pensando que fosse mais um brinquedo de Kiki ("Aquele Mu que não coloca uma coleira naquele moleque!"), chutou-a.

Ficou preso pela perna.

- EEI! – Berrou Máscara para a bolha – Que **(mais uma vez, censurado!)** é essa?!

Ao tentar apoiar as mãos na bolha para puxar a perna de volta, acabou sendo englobado por ela de uma vez. Um ruído metálico adentrou a sala.

- _Mia_ armadura! – Exclamou ele, meio espantado – Que droga é essa? Uma brincadeira de Áries, só pode...

A armadura penetrou a bolha também, que começou a se encaminhar corredor afora, ganhar o malcuidado jardim de Câncer e subir...

- PQP! – Espantou-se Máscara, ao ver mais bolhas coloridas (já ocupadas) um pouco acima dele – _Ma _isso tá pior do que eu pensava! E que voz é essa?

Frases eram faladas em um idioma estranho por uma voz feminina e impessoal. Máscara, de certa forma, estava gostando de ouvi-la.

- Que me importa aonde essa coisa vai me levar? – Murmurou Máscara com um sorriso convencido – Um pouco de ação é sempre bem-vinda... e _io _sei que vou voltar antes do próximo jogo...

00000

**Reino de Fire**

A noite em Fire nunca era parada. Naquela região de Kaikai o céu estava límpido e coalhado de estrelas, e Selene brilhava soberana. No imenso jardim do palácio, a corte festejava, como de hábito, ao redor de uma grande fogueira. Era um povo realmente festivo, o fireano.

Mas havia alguém que acompanhava tudo da janela de seu quarto. Era uma jovem de cabelos vermelho-vivo que ostentava uma longa trança, que escondia em sua nuca uma linda tatuagem de fênix e lhe caía até a cintura fina. Usava cinco brincos – quatro na orelha direita e um na esquerda. Os olhos dourados cintilavam à luz da imensa fogueira lá embaixo. Trajava uma toga que parecia, ela mesma, uma chama: vermelha com detalhes em dourado e laranja, em honra ao signo protetor do reino, Leão. Seus lábios se curvavam em um quase-sorriso.

Era Aila, a princesa de Fire. Naquela noite, excepcionalmente, não quisera permanecer até altas horas no semanal jantar festivo em homenagem à deusa de mesmo nome. Alegando cansaço, recolhera-se ao seu espaçoso quarto.

O dia fora desagradável; o Oráculo Fireano, Regulus, recusara-se a lhe fornecer o relatório da situação de Fire na guerra. Este, aliás, fazia de tudo para deixá-la alheia à situação externa, o que enfurecia a garota.

- Eu ainda descubro o que ele está tramando... – Murmurou a princesa, crispando os punhos. Inconscientemente, criou feixes de chamas que serpenteavam ao seu redor, externando sua raiva. Aila era uma garota de natureza extremamente passional. Seus olhos brilharam ainda mais, e Aila sorriu com o calor.

Foi quando, inesperadamente, o cordão de fogo se desenrolou de seu corpo e se desviou até a sua cama intocada, revelando um livro que Aila nunca havia visto.

- Mas o que é isso? – Murmurou ela, acariciando a capa dura. Era dourada e ostentava o imponente grifo do signo de Leão em alto-relevo.

Folheou-o, curiosa. Mal e mal entendia um ou outro trecho da caligrafia trabalhada em dourado. Mas, mais para o meio do livro, encontrou algo que podia ler:

_Chega o guerreiro de outro mundo_

_Imponente Leão do céu_

_A Deusa agora chama_

_Leão, o nobre_

Os olhos dourados de Aila se arregalaram, e pareciam até mesmo refletir a enorme bolha dourada que saíra das páginas...

---

**Casa de Leão**

Podiam-se ouvir estrondos assustadores pela casa. Eram socos e chutes absurdamente poderosos desferidos por Aiolia em seu treino vespertino.

- Mais... isso! – Murmurava ele, o corpo ensopado, enquanto despedaçava uma enorme rocha que trouxera para seu treinamento – E... ISSO!!!

A rocha fora pulverizada sem haver sequer elevação de cosmo por parte do leonino. Uma cena assustadora.

Aiolia jamais fora tão devotado ao seu treinamento, mas a última batalha o fez rever sua situação. Como leonino orgulhoso que era, não admitia a derrota tão fácil que sofrera. Mesmo tendo descoberto mais tarde as verdadeiras intenções de Saga, Shura e Kamus, ainda se envergonhava por ter permitido a passagem dos espectros por sua casa tão facilmente. Por isso, mal retornara a vida e passou a treinar freneticamente, assustando até mesmo cavaleiros normalmente responsáveis, como Kamus.

Com as cenas de sua derrota passando febrilmente em sua cabeça, Aiolia continuava destruindo pedras até que uma conhecida – e, àquela altura, rabugenta – voz se fez ouvir:

- Ei! Aiolia!

- Hein? – Aiolia parou por um momento, ofegante – Quem é?

- Como, quem é?! – O dono da voz se indignou – Sou eu, Shaka! Estou falando com você via cosmo!

- Ahn... – Aiolia enxugou o rosto em uma toalha próxima – O que foi?

- Como, "o que foi"?! Tá destruindo o templo inteiro, é?! Acaso pensa que essa barulheira infernal não chega às casas vizinhas???

Aiolia suspirou. Máscara da Morte jamais reclamara de barulho algum; mas os ouvidos virginianos eram demasiado sensíveis. Não duvidava de que o som de Mu consertando uma armadura em sua casa pudesse ser ouvido pelo indiano certinho.

- Vou tentar maneirar, loirinho – Gracejou Aiolia, apanhando uma garrafa de água mineral e jogando-a na cabeça – De qualquer forma, acho que já treinei o suficiente por hoje...

- Acho bom mesmo! – Fez Shaka – Porque hoje à noite estarei meditando em busca do décimo-oitavo sentido, e não quero um _tilintar_ quebrando a minha concentração, ouviu bem?

- Como queira, Alteza – Fez Aiolia, curvando-se à pilastra em frente. Foi a deixa para Shaka começar a desfiar um longo sermão sobre "seriedade" e "respeito entre os cavaleiros de Athena".

- Tá, tá... – Murmurava o leonino, impaciente, encaminhando-se para o chuveiro.

- AIOLIA!!! AINDA NÃO TERMINEI!!!

- Pare de gritar! Acaso pensa que essa barulheira infernal não chega às casas vizinhas??? – e começou a rir, apoiando-se na pia do banheiro.

- Ora, seu...!

A risada parou repentinamente. Shaka não entendeu o porquê; na verdade, tampouco entenderia o que significava uma enorme bolha dourada que Aiolia via pelo espelho se aproximando, com sua armadura em seu interior...

- AAAAAAH!!!

- Aiolia? AIOLIA!!! Eu ainda não terminei com você!!! AIOLIAAAA!!!

O fato de não ter recebido nenhuma resposta engraçadinha daquele leonino esquentado foi o suficiente para deixar Shaka, no mínimo, preocupado...

**(N/A.: se vocês estão agüentando ler até aqui, devem ter percebido que Aiolia foi engolido, ouviu uma voz feminina estranha e alçou vôo na bolha. Não vou repetir o tempo todo, nem eu agüento!)**

00000

**Reino de Light**

O reino de Light era um bálsamo em forma de reino. Lá a noite não era sombria como em Dark, nem barulhenta em Fire. Em nenhum outro reino Selene tinha maior resplendor, nem as estrelas mais belo fulgor **(N/A.: gostei deste trecho xD)**. Altas horas da noite, sim, mas não havia silêncio total; pelas brancas paredes do palácio ecoavam lindos murmúrios, mantras melodiosos capazes de acalmar e fazer dormir o pior dos viciados em café.

Mas, no quarto real, ainda havia duas pessoas acordadas. A princesa Budah mexia sem parar em seus cabelos intensamente ruivos, repicados até a cintura. Estava muito inquieta, conversando com – ou melhor, ouvindo – o Oráculo de Light.

- ... e é melhor que fique aqui, Alteza – Finalizou Spica com um suspiro de quem luta para manter a paciência – E deixe a guerra com os soldados treinados especialmente para isso.

- E eu fico aqui sem fazer nada? – Queixou-se Budah, levantando-se de sua poltrona e indo até a janela – Light está definhando! Eu não tenho voz ativa em nada desde que assumi o trono!

- Porque Vossa Alteza não suporta reuniões de estratégia – Alegou Spica, levantando-se também para se aproximar da princesa, que ainda lhe dava as costas.

- Não mesmo! – admitiu a princesa, sentindo Spica se aproximar – Mas já falei que não precisamos disso... é só partir pra cima, caramba!

- Quem a escuta falar assim não diz que Vossa Alteza é a reencarnação de nossa deusa Budah – Observou Spica com delicadeza – É melhor que se recolha, Alteza. Boa-noite... – e deixa o quarto.

Budah se sentou em sua cama, furiosa, assim que Spica deixou o quarto. Olhou para a poltrona que o Oráculo ocupara anteriormente e começou a falar como se Spica ainda estivesse ali:

- É de _ação_ que Kaikai precisa... não de ficar pensando... ah, eu preciso controlar as tropas... hein? – repara em um estranho livro deixado sobre a poltrona – Spica se esqueceu...?

Era um livro de capa dura marrom, elegante, embora sem título. Um grifo em sua capa representava o signo de Virgem. Budah o apanhou.

- Hunf! Ele que venha buscar, se quiser... – folheou-o com interesse – Um poema! Não sabia que ele curtia... ahem...

_Chega o guerreiro de outro mundo_

_Cândida Virgem do céu_

_A Deusa agora chama_

_Virgem, o analista_

Posso fazer um comentariozinho pititico? Uma enorme bolha marrom e translúcida é, no mínimo, de um tremendo mau-gosto estético... ainda bem que seu ocupante não será o Afrodite!

---

**Casa de Virgem**

Vocês talvez se lembrem do estado em que deixamos o loiro budista, não é? Bom, ele continuava lá, espumando de raiva, pensando que Aiolia estava zombando de seu bom senso.

- Aioliaaaa... - chamava Shaka com a voz perigosamente calma – Se você não parar com essa brincadeira eu vou até aí, hein?

Mas vocês, meus queridos e pacientes leitores, bem sabem que, a uma hora daquelas, Aiolia devia estar no mínimo a uns cinqüenta metros do telhado de sua casa... então não é preciso dizer que Shaka não obteve qualquer resposta. O que o deixou ainda mais indignado:

- É isso que eu ganho por ser um cavaleiro responsável? - Queixava-se ele às paredes, voltando a se sentar na posição de lótus – Piadinhas, desprezo... Buda sabe o que eu tenho de engolir como elite dos cavaleiros de Athena...

Shaka se deitou na almofada em que outrora meditava, olhando pensativo para o teto. A brisa acariciava seus cabelos loiros delicadamente, em um leve rumorejo.

- Abandonar... as sensações do corpo... – Murmurou o virginiano, fechando os olhos num meio-sorriso, apreciando a carícia do vento.

Mas então a sensação ficou diferente... alguma coisa sobre ele o pressionava. Shaka abriu os olhos, disposto a ralhar com o engraçadinho que porventura tivesse tido a ousadia de lhe dar montinho, mas tudo o que viu foi sua armadura.

- O que... – Murmurou ele, olhando a toda a volta – Mu, é você? Trouxe minha...?

Tudo estava marrom à sua volta. Foi quando ele se percebeu no interior de uma enorme bolha acastanhada que levantava vôo naquele instante.

Shaka esmurrou a bolha, gritou milhares de repreensões – e, talvez, algum palavrão perdido em meio às palavras – em grego, hindu, sânscrito, todas as línguas que conhecia e mais algumas. Meteu "Sei San Sara" na bolha, mas ela não abandonou o mundo dos vivos. Tampouco achou útil tirar os sentidos, afinal, de uma _bolha_. "Redenção divina", nem pensar – poderia voltar contra ele, e Buda que o livrasse! Por fim, socos e chutes eram inúteis contra a parede emborrachada. Shaka nunca se sentiu tão impotente – e, convenhamos, deve ter sido o ponto mais baixo da vida dele.

Desanimado, sentou-se, encarando a armadura como se tudo fosse culpa dela. A armadura fez que não era com ela. Suspirou. Foi quando uma estranha voz, em uma língua remotamente conhecida, começou a ecoar pela bolha. Era uma voz firme, mas de certa forma o reconfortava. Shaka se viu metros acima de seu telhado, mas por algum motivo ostentava um levíssimo sorriso...

---

- Algum problema?

- A princesa está muito agitada. Quer participar das reuniões, da guerra... tenho desconversado, mas não vou conseguir detê-la por muito tempo. Ela tem um gênio muito diverso do que se espera da reencarnação de Budah.

- Entendo.

- E a sua? Tem orado?

- Com as aulas que tem? Não lhe sobra tempo. É essa a intenção.

- Kaikai não irá resistir por muito tempo. Nenhuma delas tem orado.

- Mas ainda assim acho melhor adiantarmos os planos. Contate os outros... em meia hora.

O vulto se afastou do espelho através do qual estivera conversando com o outro. Nem mesmo Selene conseguiu iluminar o sorriso sinistro que brincava em seus lábios...

000000

**Aff!!! Capítulo enorme e maçante! Por isso decidi parti-lo em dois. Por isso, se você ainda não apareceu (hehehe... risadinha sacana), melhor esperar. Ele tá pela metade, sabe... e com as aulas fica tão difícil atualizar x.x**

**Hummm... quem fica com cada General Mago eu posto depois também, **_**sorry...**_** é que ainda falta fechar. Essa fic tá mesmo uma bagunça, desculpem-me...**

**Quanto às que já tiveram a paciência de acompanhar este capítulo, é bom lerem o outro também. Como vai ser bem mais resumido, colocarei umas coisinhas mais... como a tal reunião via espelho (**_**a la**_** Madrasta da Branca de Neve xD).**

**Antes do próximo níver da Nyah, se Deus quiser, esse capítulo sai u.u Beijos a todos, agradeço a paciência.**

**Ah! Mandem **_**reviews**_**, é a melhor forma de me apressar, sabiam? **


End file.
